


you know i hate to be alone

by Arythia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, In an indirect way, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Timeline What Timeline, concerned yang is concerned, confusing discovery of faunus traits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arythia/pseuds/Arythia
Summary: “Call me a good girl.”“That’s generic.”“It’s a classic because it works, Yang."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	you know i hate to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: person A has a bruise, person B kisses it better. shenanigans ensue  
> title from: chinese satellite - phoebe bridgers

If Yang were to ever be this close to Blake even a month ago, there would’ve been a solid chance that she’d be slapped, or kicked, or generally thrown in the other direction. 

But today, on a quiet evening alone in the Beacon dorms, Blake makes an exception. Yang had taken full advantage of that, draped over Blake like she was a really heavy and, to be honest, _really_ warm blanket. 

That being said, she was glad that they’d chosen the bottom bunk for this. The stability of the books holding it together was still too questionable to be trusted with two people at once.

The promise of their teammates being gone for a whole weekend was possibly the only reason that Blake had let this happen. 

Somehow, despite her adaptational skills, Blake had struggled to find a place to prop up her book. Eventually, she settled on idly browsing her scroll. 

Maybe that had been a mistake. When she was reading, entirely and completely focused on the words and how they ran together, she could let her mind work on its own. But now that she was this lost in her own head, she was starting to doze off.

Before Blake could fall asleep from the space heater that was her teammate, Yang broke the silence with a soft “huh.” Blake couldn’t figure out what she was confused about before Yang had pulled the collar of her shirt down. 

She stayed silent for a minute, before raising a brow at her discovery. 

“Hey. Maybe give me a warning before you yank my clothes around,” Blake poked, closing her scroll and looking down the exposed skin on her chest. “What’s wrong?”

“How long have you been covering this?” Yang asked, gesturing at an unsightly purple bruise that covered the expanse of her collar. “Oh, god, it’s not a hickey is it?” 

“No, Yang, it’s a bruise. Calm down.” Blake sighed, making a futile attempt to pull her shirt back. 

“Bruise? How’d you get a bruise all the way up here?” 

Blake didn’t respond at first. Mostly because she needed an excuse. 

It wasn’t because she was trying to hide anything, really. Nor was she trying to keep Yang from going on a rampage, although that had to be considered too. 

The biggest issue was the sheer embarrassment of the story. 

Yang stared at her expectantly, prompting an answer. Anything was better than nothing, Blake supposed. 

“Oh, uh, I…” _No, Blake, you can’t say you got punched. She’ll get all angry like she always does and hurt someone._ “I’m not sure? I just woke up with it one day, that’s all.” 

“I don’t buy it. But alright.” Yang smiled, leaning back down to press a soft kiss to the bruised skin. When Blake didn’t wince away, she did it again, albeit lower. It was almost scary what she could do to her, the way she could all but set her on fire with something so innocuous. 

As she idly reached up for the buttons of Blake’s blouse with one hand, using the other to prop herself up, she heard a deep rumble beneath her. 

Yang froze, blinking a few times before glancing up at Blake. 

“What is that? Are you, uh, okay?” Yang stammered, watching as Blake grew increasingly red. 

“It isn’t-- I’m fine,” she whispered, trying to hide her face behind her hands. Her entire face felt like it was on fire. For some reason, that was how it always was with Yang. But usually, she could hide these things, the way her ears turned red and she had to force herself not to make any noise or else--

“Blake, are you purring?” 

The effort it took her to not jump Yang at that exact moment was astonishing. Blake didn’t know if she wanted to kiss her or if she wanted to run away and hide in a closet until everyone had either died or forgotten her name. 

“ _Maybe,”_ Blake whispered, clenching her jaw and slowly moving one hand away from her face. 

“Oh, whew,” Yang said, haphazardly scooting back up the bed to press a soft kiss to Blake’s cheek. “I thought you were dying. Sorry. I’ve never had a cat before.” 

“ _Yang,”_ Blake scolded, her thighs firmly pressed together as if she’d melt through the ground if she wasn’t completely rigid. “You can’t just _say_ that.” 

“What? I don’t know everything. You should come with a handbook.” She went quiet for a minute, still looking at the bruise, before breaking the silence yet again. “You’re really hot.”

“Oh, thanks?”

“No, like, you’re burning up. Do you need water?” Yang moved to sit up, before being promptly dragged back down by Blake. “Woah-” 

“I’ll say this to you one time. To humor you. Because I promise, this _will_ sound stupid.” 

Yang turns back to her, perhaps a bit hesitantly, looking down at her promptly. 

“I just need you,” Blake muttered, feeling her body tense up somehow even further. 

The words hung in the air for a minute, before Blake sat up underneath Yang. They weren’t quite at the same height, but that didn’t stop Yang from taking hold of Blake’s chin and pulling her in.

The second they made contact, Blake felt the rumbling in her chest again, this time louder. She could also feel Yang smiling against her lips, but chose to ignore it, instead pushing forward and biting her lip. 

Yang sighed against her, trailing her hand down Blake’s neck tentatively. The cant of Blake’s hips against hers was proof enough that this was working in _some_ sort of way, if she even needed evidence. 

Blake pulled away from her, pressing her forehead against Yang’s as she caught her breath again. Her body felt like it was going to cave in on itself by now, running purely on the adrenaline that kicked through her. 

“Is this okay?” Blake muttered, looking up to meet Yang’s eyes as best as she could. 

“Absolutely,” Yang said, before dipping back down to place a soft kiss on Blake’s jaw. 

Blake arched against her, making a weak attempt to hold herself forward by her propped up. That was around when she realized that she wasn’t going to be able to sit up like this without some form of solid surface. 

Typically she has the strength to do something like this -- it’s _just_ sitting, right? -- but for some reason, she feels so shaky that she can hardly keep herself still underneath Yang.

“Can we switch?” she asked, trying to figure out the best way to flip them around. She knows that Yang prefers to be in control, but with how wobbly Blake feels, it doesn’t seem like being on the bottom is going to give anyone a hard time.

Yang nods and does her best to flip them over, sitting Blake up on her lap. She finds her place easily, leaning in closer when Yang rests one hand on her thigh, the other snaking up her front slowly and stopping at her throat. 

“Better?” Yang said, hardly over a whisper, gently running her thumb along Blake’s jaw. “You look good up there.” 

Blake shivers against her, narrowing her eyes at Yang as best as she could before leaning into her hand. She tried to keep composure, but the way she’s being stared at is starting to feel like too much for her. 

It seems like whatever she’s just done lit something up in Yang, and somehow, Blake isn’t sure she’s ever seen her look so focused. Her eyes wander, perhaps more than she’d like to admit, but quickly travel back up to meet Blake’s.

Now Yang’s hand is moving again, her thumb gently brushing over Blake’s lips. Ever the curious type, Blake parts them, letting Yang take the lead. She seems far more interested in playing the long game, which admittedly hasn’t ever been her strong suit.

Blake wonders idly if this is some new thing she’s trying out. It doesn’t matter to her, to be fair. Whatever Yang does, Blake wants to follow along with it. This is a rare occurrence, specifically the promised alone time in their dorm for longer than a few hours. 

Yang presses her thumb forward, past her lips. For some reason -- one that even Blake couldn’t conceive of -- she accepted it, tipping her chin down slightly to meet Yang’s stare.

“Not even gonna try to bite me? Seems like a wasted opportunity,” Yang said, trying to force back the grin that was threatening to come out. 

Blake leaned further into the rest of the hand that cupped her jaw, the corner of her lips quirking up into a smile. 

Yang’s other hand makes its way up from her thigh, tracing over her chest before settling on the buttons of her blouse and slowly working them undone. She could feel Blake heating up against her, like if her eyes lingered any longer she’d just melt on top of her. 

When Yang finishes with the buttons, she pulls her hand away from Blake’s jaw, nudging her aside just a bit. 

“Jeans,” Yang explains, watching as Blake struggles to get out of the fabric. It’s almost hard to believe this is the same graceful and elegant woman that she met at the start of the year, now flopping around in bed in a futile attempt to get out of her pants. 

“ _Got it,_ ” she says, like she’s just won a race or completed a great feat. Yang rolls her eyes and guides her back to where she was before, propped up on her lap comfortably, although now she finds herself feeling _significantly_ more exposed. “Feeling a little unmatched here,” she admits as she looks down at Yang. 

For a minute, Yang just admires her, before eventually giving in and taking off her own top. 

Blake stares for a minute, as if she doesn’t see Yang topless on the daily. She hardly even wears clothes in the dorm unless the AC is up. This is different, though, the kind of sight that is entirely meant for Blake. Right now, that’s what she’s focused on, the fact that Yang is focusing on her, and only her.

“We can get even later. For now, tell me what you want.” 

Blake freezes up for a minute, clinging onto Yang while she thinks. In reality, she knows what she wants. But she _definitely_ does not want to give her the satisfaction of saying it outright. 

Her eyes land on Yang’s hand, the one that was just in her mouth, and she tries to grab her by the wrist. If she weren’t so shaky, maybe she could pry her hand off the bed, but--

“Blake, use your words. You know I’d do anything for you.” Yang holds onto her with her other hand, possibly out of reassurance, but Blake doesn’t seem to care enough to point it out. 

After making one last tug at her arm, Blake sighs and leans in closer to her ear. She has no choice, not now. She takes one last deep breath, preparing to be made fun of.

“I want you to touch me,” she starts, her breath catching in her throat when Yang’s hand runs further up her thigh. It’s almost like she can feel her blood rushing to her face, setting her into a perpetual state of redness. She realizes she hasn’t been specific enough, then clarifies, “and I want you to let me ride you.” 

“That’s all?” Yang muses.

“Call me a good girl.” 

“That’s generic.”

“It’s a classic because it _works,_ Yang,” She finishes, before backing away, realizing now that Yang looks far too pleased with herself. 

“I know, I know,” Yang assures, running her hand over Blake’s stomach underneath her shirt. She has to admit, even with the button up still covering her chest, she looks _very_ nice on top. 

Now that Blake has held up her end, Yang knows what she wants. So, in true Yang fashion, she goes for it. 

Her fingers finally dip down, starting tentatively as she watches Blake’s face. She lets out a shaky sigh as she adjusts to the contact.

Blake finds herself doing most of the work for Yang. She braces herself against one of Yang’s shoulders, rolling her hips against the fingers that work against her slowly. 

Yang, meanwhile, is watching every little thing she does. She’s picked up on almost all of the quirks that Blake has by now, all but the one she’s too focused to restrict, the way she’s _purring._ Yang isn’t over that -- how can a person purr? -- and yet she finds it endearing, in its own way. She wonders if that means she’s doing a good job, but then again, she knew that to begin with. 

Blake is already starting to get lost in her own thoughts when Yang brings her other hand to her thigh, slowing her down just enough to bring her back from her own little world.

“Slow down, we have time,” Yang promises, smiling reassuringly up at her. 

Hesitantly, Blake nods, leaning down to kiss Yang. She wants to be here forever if she’s being honest, but she also knows what she needs for the time being. 

“Could… could you put them in?” Blake asks when she pulls away, still holding herself up on Yang’s shoulders. She worries that she’s putting too much pressure on her, but she also knows how sturdy Yang is, and that she’d probably do something if it was hurting her. 

Yang nods, leaning up to kiss Blake on the jaw before slowly guiding her back down onto her fingers. She lets Blake take the lead from there, sinking down onto her and letting out a shaky breath. 

It becomes increasingly harder for Yang to ignore the way she’s burning up, even without her shirt on, she can feel every movement that Blake makes, and it’s starting to get to her. She has bigger things to focus on right now, namely, getting Blake off. 

Blake starts to pick up her pace, rolling her hips against Yang’s hand rhythmically. She whines under her breath, doing all that she can to stay quiet. 

Her nails dig into Yang’s shoulders, leaving angry red marks in their wake, but Yang doesn’t wince. She just watches as Blake throws herself against her, curling her fingers inside of her and finally eliciting a long moan from her, which dies out under the rumbling in her chest. 

“ _Say it,_ ” Blake pleads, just loud enough for Yang to hear her. 

Yang leans in closer to whisper into her ear. “You’ve been a good girl.”

That’s enough to make Blake arch against her, burying her face in Yang’s neck and bringing her hips down one final time, letting out a breathy whine against Yang’s shoulder. All of the pressure built up inside of her is finally released, and Blake can’t do anything more than cling to Yang as if her life depends on it. 

Yang presses a kiss to her shoulder while she comes back down from her high, making sure that she’s still with her. It’s not very often that she sees Blake this clingy, much less after something like _that_ , and she wants to get everything right for her.

“You did so well,” Yang says, slowly pulling her fingers out of Blake and hugging her closer with her other arm. She’s not sure if they could be any closer, but to her, that doesn’t matter. 

When Blake finally pulls back, she looks like a deer in headlights. Realistically Yang knows that she’s a cat, not a deer, but the phrase remains true. 

“Is everything alright?” Yang asks, trying to keep eye contact with her. The last thing she needs is for her to get embarrassed right now. She wants her to feel comfortable, not like she has anything to be ashamed of. 

“Yeah,” Blake says, dropping her hands to her lap. “It’s fine, just… You make me feel like I’m worth something. And I think I got caught up in that thought, even though it’s probably a bit stupid.” 

Yang is taken aback by her words, blinking a few times while it sets in. It’s a difficult thing to register for some reason, even though she knows that she understands what she’s trying to say.

“Hey, Blake?” she asks, tentatively brushing a stray bit of hair from Blake’s face. “You’re worth everything.” 

Blake chuckles under her breath, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. She rests her forehead against Yang’s, smiling against her. 

“I love you,” she says hushedly, like she’s trying to make sure that Yang is the only person that’ll ever hear that from her. 

“I love you, too.” 

When Blake finally catches her breath, Yang pulls back just enough to look at her, hoping that she hasn’t hit her bruise too hard on anything. That was how all of this had started in the first place, and she didn’t want to make it worse. 

Yang struggles her way out of the bed and carries Blake to the bathroom. It isn’t hard to convince her to take a bath, especially when she’s just been straddling Yang for the last few minutes, which is more than likely going to make her sore. How unfair that there weren’t any good stretches for that.

The water runs a bit too hot, which is a pretty lucky thing given their dorm’s track record. Yang finally gets rid of the rest of her clothes, even though Blake still has her button up.

“Having the water that hot is bad for you,” Blake says, smirking to herself while Yang struggles to mediate the faucet’s temperature. 

“Is it? I like it hot.” 

“It dries you out. Like a baked potato.” 

“Never posed an issue before, but good to know,” Yang says, finally turning off the water when she’s satisfied with it. “Okay, should be fine now.” 

“Are we even going to fit?” Blake asks tentatively, pacing over to join Yang at the side of the tub. It’s not exactly small, but it doesn’t look like it’s meant for more than one person either. 

Yang steps into the bath first, gesturing for Blake to join her. “There’s plenty of room, see?” 

With one last roll of her eyes, Blake slips out of her shirt and hangs it on the corner of the counter, finally getting into the water with her. She has to admit that it feels nice, even though it’s cooking her like a lobster. It doesn’t take long for her to gravitate towards Yang, fitting comfortably in front of her.

They stay silent for quite a while, but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Blake is far too preoccupied trying to sort out her thoughts to hold up a conversation, and Yang is… who knows what Yang is thinking? 

“Thank you for that,” Blake finally says, curling up closer to Yang. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I like this.” Yang leans down to press a kiss to her shoulder, her eyes still closed. It’s like the heat of the water has fogged up her mind just enough for her to be content, not hyper off of adrenaline like she would be otherwise. 

“Did you--”

“Don’t worry. Next time.”

“That too, but, I was going to ask, did you mean what you said to me?” 

Yang smiles to herself, wrapping her arms tighter around Blake. 

“I meant every word.” She pauses, before backtracking just a little bit. “Except for the thing about it being generic. It sort of is, but I mostly wanted to annoy you.” 

Blake rolls her eyes. Of course that would be her reasoning. 

“Well now I feel bad, ‘cause I was lying,” Blake says, chuckling nervously. “About the bruise.” 

Yang shakes her head, because she knew that there was no way in hell that Blake had just woken up with the greater part of her chest turned black and blue. 

“So what’s the story?” she asks, poking Blake in the rib a few times. “You _are_ cheating?”

“No, Yang, I’m not cheating.” It takes a moment for her to collect herself, because this story is significantly dumber than the average slip-up. “I was trying to get into the library, and since they locked the normal doors, I may have been in a bit of an _altercation_ with the back entrance.”

“You pushed, it pulled?” Yang asks, even though she sounds like she’s trying not to laugh. 

“Other way around. It was late and I didn’t think about aura--” 

“Oh my god! You literally hit yourself. Does that mean you’re _super_ strong or _super_ weak?”

“You’ll never speak of this again.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend for this prompt, it was a joy to write <3!! all feedback is appreciated, it really does make my day :)


End file.
